Justice
by Yuuki Edna
Summary: Terkadang aku tak mengerti. Mengapa di dunia ini sungguh tak adil. Semua orang membenciku. Tak ada yang menginginkanku. Mungkin juga termasuk dirimu, yang kucinta. Tetapi aku bersyukur. Karena aku masih bisa mencintaimu, di sisa umurku./Bad summary *author ga pinter bikin summary* *PLAAAKK!*/Mind to RnR ?/No Flame!
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna . Ini fic pertama Yurii looh! :D *ditendang*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

WARNING : Fail Angst, OOC, Typo, Gajelas, Dan lain sebagainya yang membuat readers muak *PLAK!*

**DLDR!**

****Selamat membacaa. XD

_**Justice**_

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :_ Prolog_

_Terkadang aku tak mengerti. Mengapa di dunia ini sungguh tak adil. Semua orang membenciku. Tak ada yang menginginkanku. Mungkin juga termasuk dirimu, yang kucinta. Tetapi aku bersyukur. Karena aku masih bisa mencintaimu-_

_-di sisa-sisa hidupku._

_Flashback :_

_4 tahun yang lalu._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Jika kau dewasa nanti, lalu kau menemukan wanita yang kau cintai. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sakura, gadis polos berumur 12 tahun tersebut._

_Laki-laki yang lebih tua 2 tahun itupun menoleh, menatap intens emelard sang gadis berambut bubble gum tersebut. Yang di pandang pun mengerutkan alisnya heran. Merasa pertanyaannya diacuhkan, Sakura berkata lagi._

_"Jawab Sasuke-kuuunn!" rengek Sakura._

_"Hn. Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Karena-" Sasuke sengaja menggantung kata-katanya yang otomatis membuat Sakura penasaran._

_"Karena?" tanya Sakura._

_"Lupakanlah" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"Huh. Sasuke-kun menyebalkan" gerutu Sakura._

_'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Mengapa aku tak mengatakannya!' rutuk bocah Uchiha itu dalam hati._

_"Sasuke-kun, aku lapar, kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya Sakura._

_"Hn, tidak" jawab Sasuke._

_"Baiklah, aku pulang Sasuke-kun. Jaa" pamit Sakura. Sebelum Sakura melangkah, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura lembut._

_"Ada a-"_

_"Perlu kuantar?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil._

_"Tak perlu Sasuke-kun. Rumahku kan dekat sekali" jawab Sakura dengan kekehan kecilnya._

_"Hn, hati-hati" pesan Sasuke. Dengan anggukan kecil Sakura pun melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sasuke mengawasi punggung gadis itu hingga benar-benar menghilang._

_'Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu. Haruno Sakura' batin Sasuke._

_Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sakura. Setiap ingin mengatakannya. Ego Sasuke selalu menggagalkannya. Egonya terlalu besar untuk di kesampingkan. Sasuke egois. Ya, dia memang egois._

_"Bodoh!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sakura-chan! Cepatlah keluar! Sasuke-kun sudah menunggumu di luar!" teriak Saki, ibu Sakura._

_"Baik Kaa-san!"_

_Sakura bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Menyisir rambutnya. Lalu bergegas menuruni tangga. Hari ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya._

_"Sasuke-kun! Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Sakura._

_"Hn, tak apa. Baa-san, kami pergi dulu" pamit Sasuke pada Saki._

_"Kaa-san, kami pergi dulu" pamit Sakura mengecup pipi ibunya._

_"Ya, kalian berhati-hatilah" pesan Saki._

_._

_._

_._

_Tujuan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Di dekat bukit itu ada sebuah danau kecil yang indah. Di situ lah Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. Keduanya hanya diam sedari tadi. Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura._

_Sasuke menghela nafas. Memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal kepada Sakura._

_"Besok, aku akan-" kata-kata Sasuke menggantung. Sakura merasa hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik._

_"-pindah ke Otogakure" ucap Sasuke lirih._

_Seketika emerald Sakura membulat tak percaya. Air matanya membendung di pelupuk matanya, bersiap untuk keluar kapan saja. Hatinya terasa terkoyak-koyak. Sakura menyentuh dadanya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Bukan sakit karena kehilangan Sahabatnya, tetapi karena perasaan lain. Dan Sakura tidak menyadari itu._

_"O-oto? Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Sakura menangis di depan Sasuke._

_"Otou-san ada pekerjaan disana. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ikut, tapi Otou-san memaksaku. Maafkan aku Sakura" jawab Sasuke._

_Sasuke pun tak berbeda dengan Sakura. Hati nya pun terasa seperti di robek paksa oleh pisau yang tumpul. Wajahnya sendu. Onyx kelamnya tak lagi menampakkan ketegasan. Melainkan , yang terlihat hanyalah kesakitan dan keputus asaan._

_"Maafkan aku, Sakura" ucap Sasuke. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata gadis. Sakura meraih tubuh tegap Sasuke. Memeluknya erat, seakaan tak ingin melepasnya. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Sasuke._

_"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Sasuke-kun!" gumam Sakura di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya._

_Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura. Tak ingin melepaskan gadisnya. Andai waktu dapat di hentikan, ia ingin terus seperti ini bersama Sakura. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Takdir tak mengijinkan mereka tetap bersama._

_Sakura terus menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Dia terus menangis. Sakit, kecewa, marah, sedih, benci, bercampur menjadi satu di dada Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Sungguh! Dia tak ingin. Dia hanya bisa menangis. Hanya menangis._

_"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku pasti akan kembali" ujar Sasuke mantap._

_Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap onyx sang Uchiha, mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya tersebut. Onyx miliknya memperlihatkan keseriusan di setiap kata-katanya._

_"Janji, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"Janji" Sasuke pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura._

_Dan disitu lah tempat yang menjadi kisah perpisahan dua Sahabat, atau lebih tepatnya seperti perpisahan sepasang kekasih. Ya, mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih._

_Sasuke dan Sakura beranjak pulang karena hari yang sudah hampir gelap. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura erat. Takut gadis itu akan pergi dari sisinya._

_"Besok, aku akan berangkat jam 9" ucap Sasuke._

_"Aku akan mengantar Sasuke-kun! Kumohoonn!" rengek Sakura._

'_Aku pasti akan merindukan saat kau manja seperti ini, Sakura' batin Sasuke._

_"Tentu" ucap Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah tampannya._

_"Baiklah! Tunggu aku besok ya Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura._

_"Hn"_

_Besok akan menjadi akhir dari masa-masa kecil mereka sekaligus akan menjadi awal perjalanan cinta mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_Kriing! Kriing!_

_Jam weker Sakura berbunyi. Dengan mata masih tertutup, Sakura meraih jam weker itu. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya._

"_Hoaaamm~. Hari ini aku harus mengantar Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura._

_Setelah itu Sakura bersiap-siap mandi._

_30 menit kemudian._

"_Aku harus cepat!"_

_Sakura bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit, Sakura sudah siap untuk menyusul Sasuke menuju bendara._

"_Kaa-san! Sakura pergi dulu ya!" pamit Sakura sambil berlari ke halaman rumahnya._

"_Ya, hati-hati Sakura-chan!" teriak Saki._

_Sakura pun bergegas mengayuh sepedanya menuju bandara. Perjalanannya lumayan jauh. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai kesana._

"_Fuuh! Aku harus cepat!" ucap Sakura terengah-engah._

_20 menit pun berlalu. Jam tangan Sakura menujukkan waktu pukul 08.15. Sakura mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Takut jika Sasuke sudah berangkat. Sesampainya di bandara, Sakura segera berlari masuk ke bandara. Sakura menengok ke semua penjuru ruangan, tapi tak didapatkannya Sasuke ada disana. Tanpa disengaja, Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan. Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke._

"_SASUKE-KUUUUUNN!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura memeluknya dari belakang. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kaget, juga bahagia._

"_Sa-sakura? Kau datang?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Tentu! Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja! Aku ingin mengantar kepergianmu Sasuke-kun!" jawab Sakura. Bulir air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Sst! Jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku akan kembali" ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya._

"_Berjanjilah, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan terus menunggumu!" ujar Sakura. _

"_Hn"_

_Dan CUP! Ciuman perpisahan lembut dari Sasuke akan menjadi awal dari kisah percintaan mereka._

"_Sayonara, Sakura" gumam Sasuke lirih._

_End of flashback._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Saki lembut.

"Ah! Kaa-san, ada apa?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Jangan melamun terus, makanlah sarapanmu" ujar Saki lembut.

"Gomen, Kaa-san"

'Sampai saat ini pun aku masih menunggumu, Sasuke-kun. Kembalilah, cepat! Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu' batin Sakura lirih.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuuh..

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 1, hehe XD

Gomen ne kalo gajelaaass x_x

Oke, segini dulu aja chap 1 :D

Mind to RnR ?

[ Rav Hyurii ]

24-10-2012


	2. Chapter 2

Helhoooo minnaaaaaa *BUAGH*

hebohnya diriku inii u,u

oke abaikan! XD *plak!*

yurii membawakan chapter ke2! Jreng jreng *dibogem*

oke tanpa ba bi bu lagi cekidooott :D

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-koi *PLAAAK!*

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

_**Justice**_

.

.

.

_Previous :_

"SASUKE-KUUUUUNN!"

"Sa-sakura? Kau datang?"

"Tentu! Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja! Aku ingin mengantar kepergianmu Sasuke-kun!"

"Sst! Jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku akan kembali"

"Berjanjilah, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan terus menunggumu!"

"Hn"

"Sayonara, Sakura"

**Chapter 2 :**

"Sakura-chan! Bangun sayang. 3 hari lagi hari kelulusanmu nak. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah ke sekolah" teriak Saki.

"Baik, Kaa-san" sahut Sakura.

Sakura bersiap-siap sekolah. Kini dia sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA. 20 menit bersiap-siap. Sakura segera turun dan bergegas sarapan.

"Nanti adakah kegiatan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Saki.

"Uhm, ada Kaa-san. Aku akan mengikuti tes perlombaan musik. Kaa-san mengijinkanku kan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Dia takut, takut ibunya tak akan mengijinkannya. Tapi-

"Tentu Kaa-san mengijinkanmu, Sakura-chan! Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu baik untuk hidupmu. Kaa-san pasti akan selalu mendukungmu, Sakura-chan" jawab Saki lembut. Dia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Kaget, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka Saki akan mengijinkannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Saki mengijinkan Sakura untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Sakura merasa bahagia sekali.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Saki.

"Berangkatlah sekarang, Sakura-chan. Nanti kau terlambat" ucap Saki mengingatkan Sakura.

"Ah ya Kaa-san! Baiklah, aku berangkat!" pamit Sakura.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Saki.

'Semoga kamu selalu bahagia nak, sebelum hidupmu berakhir sesaat lagi' batin Saki. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi Saki.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Sakura!" gumam Saki di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

Sakura telah sampai di Konoha High School atau yang biasanya di kenal dengan KHS. Tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu selama 3 tahun ini. Tempat yang menjadi saksi siksaan, caci makian Sakura selama ini.

Baru beberapa langkah Sakura melewati gerbang KHS, tiba-tiba-

BYUUUURR!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" tawa murid-murid KHS atau lebih tepatnya Karin CS menggelegar di tengah-tengah lapangan sekolah tersebut.

"Lihatlah si gadis sok cantik ini! Penampilannya sungguh menjijikkan! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" hina Karin, ketua dari Karin CS.

"Bau sekali dia! Menjijikkan!" hina Shion sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga Sakura terjengal ke belakang.

"Akh!" rintih Sakura.

"HEH! Wanita JALANG!" teriak Karin sambil menjambak rambut panjang Sakura. Beberapa helai rambutnya rontok karena kerasnya jambakkan Karin. Setetes air mata membasahi pipi mulus Sakura.

'Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku harus kuat!' batin Sakura berteriak.

"JAUHI SASORI-KUN MILIKKU! KAU WANITA JALANG TAK PANTAS DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI SASORI-KUN! KAU MENGERTI?!" bentak Karin pada Sakura. Merasa perkataannya tidak ditanggapi, Karin menjadi geram. Apalagi emerald Sakura memandangnya tajam, seolah menantangnya.

"Kaauuuu!" geram Karin.

PLAAAAAAKKK!

"JAWAB AKU! JALANG!" tamparan Karin sungguh sangat keras hingga Sakura mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Ohok! Ohok!" darah segar semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Sakura. Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur.

"MAMPUS KAU, JALANG!" maki Karin. Kini hatinya sedikit puas melihat Sakura tersiksa.

"Sakura? Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura?!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang. Sakura sangat mengenali suara itu. Dia Yamanaka Ino, sahabat baik Sakura.

"I-ino" panggil Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku disini Sakura. Ayo, ku bantu kau ke UKS" ucap Ino. Ino cukup tahu apa yang Sakura alami selama ini. Namun Ino tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk sahabatnya.

'Maafkan aku yang tak dapat melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Sakura' batin Ino perih.

BRUUUUUKK!

Sakura pingsan.

"Sa-sakura?! TOLOOOONG!" teriak Ino panik.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura membangunkan Ino.

"Kami-sama! Untunglah kau sadar, Sakura! Aku kuatir padamu!" omel Ino. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tenanglah Ino. Aku tak apa. Maukah kau menemaniku ikut tes lomba musik Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi kau masih sakit, Sakura! Baka!" bentak Ino.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut perlombaan itu Ino, kumohon" pinta Sakura. Melihat Sakura seperti itu, Ino menjadi tak tega.

"Baiklah! Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Ino.

"Janji!" senyuman manis terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura ya? Dari kelas?" tanya seorang panitia.

"XII IPS 1" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk untuk mengikuti tes" panitia itu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Arigatou" ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino pun berjalan masuk ke dalam panggung. Di sana sudah terdapat beberapa alat musik yang dapat dimainkan. Hanya satu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sakura. Yaitu violin yang terdapat di dekat drum.

"Haruno Sakura. Silahkan mulai memainkan musik anda" ucap juri mempersilahkan.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah saya memakai alat musik saya sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu. Silahkan" jawab juri itu.

Sakura mengambil violin kesayangannya yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Violin itu berwarna hitam pekat dengan garis-garis biru donker sebagai hiasan violin itu. Violin itu adalah pemberian Sasuke pada saat ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-10. Sakura menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

'Kulakukan ini untukmu, Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura.

Sakura melihat Ino duduk di bangku penonton. Tatapan Aquamarine Ino seakan mengatakan 'Berjuanglah!' pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Sakura menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Sakura mulai memainkan violinnya. Lagu yang dibawakannya adalah lagu dari BoA yang berjudulkan Only One. Sambil memainkan violinnya, Sakura juga menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Meoreojyeo man ganeun geudae, you're the only one"

"Naega saranghaetdeon geot maenkum, you're the only one"

"Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman, goodbye"

"Dasi neol motbonda haedo, you're the only one, only one"

Semua yang berada di panggung terhipnotis oleh penampilan memukau Sakura. Tiap bait dinyanyikannya penuh penghayatan. Hingga perasaan di lagu itu benar-benar terasa nyata.

"Eo saekage maju anja sasohan yaegiro anbuseul mudgo"

"Gakkeun daeh waga kkeunh gineun sunga neneum"

"Chagaun jeongjeog uril edge mandeu neo"

"Jigeum i jarieseo urineun nami doetgeju"

"Eoneu nugun ganeun nunmul heullimyo namgetjiman"

"Sangcheo juji anheul yeogo jakku aeneul"

"Sseogamyeonseo nunchi bonein ni moseub sirheo, so I'll let you go"

Semua terhanyut di dalam bait-bait lagu yang di nyanyikan Sakura. Seolah semua terasa nyata.

"Nae sarang ijeneun annyeong, you're the only one"

"Ibyeol naneun i sunganedo, you're the only one"

"Apeugo apeujiman babo gatjiman, goodbye"

"Dasi neol motbonda haedo, you're the only one, only one"

Intro-intro terakhir di mainkan oleh Sakura. Membuat para juri terpesona akan permainannya. Selesai menampilkan bakatnya, Sakura membungkuk hormat dan bersiap mendengarkan keputusan juri. Hatinya tidak siap dan takut jika dirinya gagal.

"Haruno Sakura. Anda-" juri menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Selamat! Anda masuk perlombaan!" ucap juri itu.

"Domou Arigatou!" Sakura tak dapat menahan air mata bahagianya. Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa menandingi bahagianya hati Sakura saat ini.

"Selamat, Sakura! Kau sungguh luar biasa!" puji Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ne, sebaiknya kau pulang. Istirahatlah. Akan kuantar" ujar Ino.

"Arigatou" hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu Sakura ucapkan saat ini.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang mempersiapkan persiapannya pada hari H nanti. Hari pengumuman kelulusannya juga hari perlombaannya. Sakura tidak sabar menanti hari itu. Hanya satu hal yang Sakura harapkan.

"Aku berharap, saat hari H nanti. Kau kembali, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin kau melihat kelulusanku, juga perlombaanku. Andai kau tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku ini-

sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura.

Dan pada saat kalimat itu berakhir. Sakura terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura mengajak Ino pergi ke mall. Sakura meminta Ino memilihkan dress yang cocok untuk perlombaan besok. Ino pun menemani Sakura. Kini mereka sedang berputar-putar mall mencari butik dress yang bagus namun tak terlalu mahal.

"Gotcha! Kemari Sakura" seru Ino.

"Ah, kelihatannya disini bagus" ujar Sakura.

"Ayo kita lihat" ajak Ino.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam butik itu. Ino sibuk memilah-milah dress yang cocok. Sedangkan Sakura mengamati dress-dress yang digantung. Entah karena apa, mata Sakura seperti tertarik magnet. Sakura mengamati dress yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Hanya dua kata yang dapat diucapkannya.

"Indah sekali!" pekik Sakura.

Dress itu adalah dress selutut berwarna putih tidak berlengan, kerah setengah bundar dengan tali yang dililitkan ke leher, bisa di sebut jenis halter. Bermotif bunga sakura di bagian perut. Dan di bagian punggung terbuka.

"Sakuraaa! Aku tak menemukan yang cocok!" keluh Ino.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Ino" ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh Ino.

"Benarkah? Ma-" kata-kata Ino terputus ketika melihat dress yang di gantung didepannya.

"Wow! Ini indah sekali, Sakura!" kagum Ino.

"Ya, sangat." sahut Sakura.

"Berapa harga baju ini?" tanya Ino pada seorang pelayan butik.

"5000 yen, nona" jawab pelayan itu.

"Mahal sekali!" pekik keduanya.

"Sudahlah Ino, kita pulang saja. Aku akan memakai gaun seadanya" ucap Sakura. Sesungguhnya Sakura kecewa.

"Uhm, benar tak apa?" tanya Ino kuatir.

"Ya, ayo" jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Setelah Sakura pergi, seorang pemuda misterius menghampiri pelayan itu.

"Bingkis dress itu dengan kotak kado" perintah pemuda itu

"Mo-motif apa tu-tuan?" tanya pelayan itu gelagapan.

"Bunga sakura" jawab pemuda itu lalu beranjak ke kasir.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung tuan, datang kembali" ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk.

Setelah itu pemuda itu pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

Fuwaaahh.. Chap 2 update! :D

Akhirnya yuri menyelesaikan chap 2 *dilempartomat*

Ohya, yuri senang sekali loooohh, review kalian membuat yuri semakin semangat membuat fic iniiii huaaaaaaaa :'))

yuri terharu *alay* *dibuangkeplanetpluto*

hehe :D oke saatnya membalas review XP

Uchiha Hana Ri-chan : Hihi, makasi Hana-chan *kiss* ini uda lanjut :D review lg ya ? XD

cloUdis'ta : iya angst hehe XD . Uhm , pastinya ada :D *evillaugh* , okedeehh , saya akan menyiksa Sasuke *dichidori* review lg ya ? XD

beauty-rose : waah , makasi rose-san *blushing* iyaiyaa , gomen ne hihihi :p review lg ya ? XD

Riyuki18 : hahaha :p sabar-sabar . Iya angst , Sasuke pasti kebagian kok *dibakar* ini udah lanjut :D review lg ya ? XD

Ayano Futabatei : ini udah lanjut :D review lg ya ? XD


End file.
